Fight for your marriage
by carson34
Summary: Steve knows what he wants but he just has to fight to get it.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I hope that you like this first chapter. I can't believe we are in the final month of the year. The dad took the girls to a movie so I get to have some me time and write a little bit of fanfic.

Character Summary:

Steve have been married to Alyssa for the past eight years. He knew that Alyssa had a hard time every time that he had to leave. What happens when he comes back wanting to fight for his family. They have two kids that are six and three.

Alyssa have been married to Steve for the past eight years. She always had hard time every time that he had to leave. What happens when her husband comes back wanting to fight for their family? They have two kids that are six and three.

John: The oldest child of Steve and Alyssa. He knows that there was something go with his parents. (Won't appear until later on)

Lilia: The youngest child of Steve and Alyssa. She is a daddy's girl and loves being with her mommy and brother. (won't appear until later on)

Chapter 1: First meeting

Steve walked into the bar after a long week at training. They normally give the men the weekends off. Alyssa was sitting waiting for one of her friends to come and meet with her. She did not see the guy coming over to sit wit her.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah I actually am waiting for someone." She responded to him.

"Aw, does this person have a name?" Steve asked her.

"His name is Michael and he just walked in." She said as she pointed to a man that just walked into the room.

"You are lying." Steve responded to her.

"You don't know that." She said as she got up. Steve turned around just in time for the guy to go an kiss another woman. Steve just started to laugh at her.

"So that is your guy?" Steve asked her.

"Shut up." She warned him. "I don't know who you are."

"Steve." Steve said to her with a small smile trying to make peace between them. "What is your name?"

"Alyssa." She said to him

Three weeks later

Steve and Alyssa were really enjoying their time together. They were starting to become friends. Steve was really trying to work up the courage to ask her out on a date. Steve was pulling into his driveway when he looked over at her driveway to find a strange car parked there. He did not know what was going on but knew that something was not right. So he decided to get out of his truck and walked over to her front door just in time to see it open.

"I want you out of here." Alyssa said to this person.

"I am not giving up. I will be back." The man responded to her before giving her what she wanted. Alyssa looked and saw Steve standing there by the door.

Alyssa and Steve waited for the man to leave the area before Steve was surprised when she gave him a hug.

"Thank you." Alyssa said to him trying to feel safe.

"You are welcome. Can I come in so we can talk about it?" Steve responded to her with a smile.

"Sure." Alyssa responded to him as they headed in to the house.

"So who is he?" Steve asked her.

"That guy is my ex-boyfriend and his name is Joseph." Alyssa responded to him.

"And what did he do? What does he want with you?" Steve asked her.

"I don't know what he wants Steve. We just need to be careful with him around. He is not safe to be around." Alyssa warned him.

"What did he do?" Steve asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Alyssa responded to him.

"Listen, I can help with what ever he is going to do but I need to know what happen so I can protect you." Steve responded to her.

"Steve you are sweet but this is my issue. I don't to see you hurt." She responded to him.

"Hey, I can take care of myself. Thank you for being worried about me." Steve said to her.

Steve walked out of her house knowing that today was not the day to ask her out. He wanted to find Joseph and find out what is going on between them. Before Steve had a chance, he saw that Alyssa had a flat that she did not have before. He walked back over to her house and knocked on the door.

"Steve, what is going on? You just left." She asked him.

"Come with me. We have a problem." He said to her.

Steve lead her out of the house and took her over to the car. She was not happy by her car being flat.

"He did it. The games that he plays are starting." She revealed to him earning a confused look.

Steve knew that they were going to have to figure out what is going on sooner or later. He planned to have his team look into just knew that he needed to keep her safe.

Author Note: That is it for this chapter. Thank you for reading this chapter and please be sure to review and let me know what you think of it. I finally ordered a new Q and it should be coming in the next five to eight days. I am super excited for it to be in. Be sure to check out my blog for the new schedule for this week on SUNDAY! I super miss Hawaii Five 0 this week. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update on this storyline or any other storylines just in case that I will be late like this storyline was. I will see you on Tuesday for the second chapter of The girl next door. I am hoping to update Happy ever after soon too.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: It is time for the second chapter of this storyline! I hope that you guys had a wonderful week and like this new chapter.

Chapter 2

"What do you mean the games that he is playing?" Steve asked her.

"He did this twice before and that is why I had to move here to get away from him." She said to him.

"Did you have a name?" Steve asked her so they could do research on the man to take him down.

"I think that his name named Zach." She responded to him.

"Okay, I will try to get more information. Do you have a restraining order against him?" Steve asked her.

"I did have one but he lied to the courts saying that it was a lie and the judge over turned it. My lawyer was trying to get it to overturn it back to the restraining order but the judge won't not hear it. Everything that my lawyer try to do it was hard to deal with it." She responded to him.

"Don't worry if he comes after you again, I will take him down. My team will get the man soon." Steve responded to her with a smile.

In over the past few weeks, they have gotten really close and Steve was always wanting to protect her. He knew that they were starting to fall for each other. Alyssa stayed at his house for about a week before he made sure that it was safe for her to go home.

During her first night at her house, Steve was clearing the house to make sure that the man was not there.

"It is all clear." Steve said to her.

"Thank god, do you think that he is gone?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I don't think that he is. There are cases of the stalkers of doing this. I want you to tell me any weird activity around the house." Steve responded to her.

"I will." She said to him giving her a small smile.

Unknowingly to them that there was someone watching them. He knew that there would be only a matter of time before Steve left so he could get to her.

Headquarters

Steve walked into the headquarters after dropping Alyssa at her work. He made sure that there was a security team watching her to make sure that she was safe. After a few hours of work, Alyssa managed to called his cell.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I think that someone is trying to get into my office." She said to him.

"Do you have any where to go to hide?" He asked his friend.

"Steve, there is nothing. I am scared. What if it is him?" She asked him.

"Listen to me, I will be there as soon as I can." Steve said to her. "Just stay on the phone."

Steve and Danny headed to her work. He managed to get to the office that she was in to find her not there.

"Alyssa?!" Steve yelled for her.

Two hours later

Alyssa woke up to find herself chain to the wall. She was worried about getting out of this room. She had to wait for the person that took her from the school. The man finally came into the room to find that it was her ex-husband.

"I knew that he could not protect you." The man revealed to her.

"You need to let me go. I don't want anything to do with you." She responded to him.

"Oh I know but you won't have a choice." the man responded to her.

"Please let me go." She responded to him

Headquarters

Steve could not believe that the people that he had assigned to her had let the person take her. He had yelled at them for about three hours until Danny and Chin told him to take a walk. Both Danny and Chin knew that he was worried about his friend.

About 24 hours later, Steve and Danny were talking about the case. Steve knew that he was forgetting about something. He pretty much ran out of the office and type into the computer the name that she gave him.

"He has her. He has to." Steve told his friend.

"Are you sure about it?" Danny asked his friend.

"Yeah." Steve responded to his friend.

Steve and Danny finally got a location of the man that had her. Steve and Danny rushed into the house to find Alyssa tied to a bomb. She was just waking up and started to scream.

"Hey, it is okay. I have you. I am going to get you out of here." Steve said to her.

"Steve, please get me out of here." She responded to her friend. "I don't want to die."

"You are not. You just have to trust me." Steve said before they heard a beeping noise coming from the bomb.

"Steve, what is that noise?" She asked him

"Listen to me, we are going to have to get you out of that chair very fast and get you out of here." Steve said trying to keep her calm. He was already worried about her. They finally got out of the chair and headed to the outside.

The building exploded around them as he went to cover his body over hers. Steve hoped that she was okay. After it was all done, Steve got off of her and made sure that she was okay.

"Oh my god, Steve! You are bleeding." She said to him as he collapse. Steve and Alyssa were rushed to the hospital where he had surgery.

Author Note: I hope that you like this second chapter of this storyline. There will be no chapter for both Christmas and New Years on this storyline. I am hoping to have a few Christmas and New Years storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys next week for a new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: We just have eight days until Christmas. I am super excited but it is more because my birthday is in 13 days! Thank you all for the reviews from the last chapter. Last night I ended up resetting my computer to it's original settings so it might be a few days to get it back.

Chapter 3

It was hard to see her husband in the hospital. The doctor had check her out and said that she was doing really well for what happen. She wanted to find answer about her husband. She noticed that Danny and Chin came walking in to see what is going on with them.

"What about my husband?" She asked the doctor.

"He is still out cold but I fixed him and is doing really good despite it." the doctor responded to her.

"Can I see him?" She asked the doctor

"Yeah." He said as he leaded the way to Steve's room.

Alyssa could not believe that she was looking around and saw him attached to wires.

"Oh my goodness." She said to her husband. She took his hand and waited for him to wake up. "Steve, if this is how you thought about fighting for our marriage then you have done it. I am so scared that I am going to lose you and I don't want to lose you."

She did not noticed that Danny walked into the room in time to hear that.

"I don't think this is the way that he wanted to fight for your marriage. He wanted to win you back the old fashion way. Please make sure that this is not the end for you and him I know for sure that he loves you and wants to be with you" Danny said to his friend's wife.

"I know and I feel the same way about him but we have gone through so much. It's hard not to think about all the bad stuff." She responded to him

"Then think about all the good things that you guys have gone though. I doubt that it has been all bad in the past few years." Danny tried to reason with her. "You both want the same thing."

Steve still had not woken up for several more hours and Alyssa never left his side. She had to admit that he put his life in danger to save her. She thought that just maybe their marriage would be safe.

Steve woke up around midnight to find her sleeping in the chair. He was so happy that she was okay and alive. He did not like seeing his wife in any kind of danger. He fell back to sleep and woke up a few minutes before she did.

"Oh thank god you are awake. You had me worried." She said to him with a smile.

"I know and I am sorry." Steve responded to her. He wasn't hoping anything from her but he was getting the nice side of his wife and missed this. The past few months had been hard on him with their constant fighting. He was about to say that he wanted a separation period when she got kidnapped and it showed him how much he would miss her.

"I want to try our marriage again." She announced to him leaving him a little shock.

"You don't have to do that because I know that you don't want to." Steve said to her.

"Steve, I really do." She said to him. "I had a talk with Danny and he showed me that I am giving up on us way to easy. I love you. The whole time that I was kidnapped, I knew that you would come and save me and you did. You showed me that you still love me after all the hell that I put you through. Steve, please don't give up on us." She tried to reason with him.

"It is too late for that." Steve said to her. "I want you out of my hospital room right now."

"Fine I will go but I will be back." She said to him. She got out of the chair and walked out of the room. She did not know what was going on with her husband but she hoped that he would be back to normal tomorrow. She headed out into the hall only to get stopped by Danny.

"Hey babe, what is wrong?" Danny asked her as she wrapped her arms around him. Danny figured that it had to be bad when she started to cry.

"He doesn't want me anymore." She said to him as she finally pulled away. "I am heading to my hotel room for a couple of days before figuring out what to do."

"Okay." Danny responded to her. He knew that he was going to have a little chat with his friend about what was done with Alyssa. Danny headed straight into Steve's room.

"What the hell is a matter with you?" Danny yelled at his friend.

"She doesn't want me." Steve restored back to his friend. "So I am letting her go."

"Like hell she doesn't want you. I saw how she was just now and she is hurting because of your stupid mistake. I hope that it is not to late for you and her." Danny responded to him.

Before he had a chance to responded, Danny left the room. Steve knew that he did not want a divorce from his wife but he wanted to make her happy. He thought that the divorce would make her happy.

Author Note: It is starting to get good. I am not sure when I am going to add the kids but they are coming soon. I hope that you guys have a great Christmas and Happy New Year! I will see you on January 7, 2016 for the next update of this storyline. I hope that you guys follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I will be posting updates on this storyline.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I hope that you like our Christmas special "First Christmas". It had been very busy two weeks with the oldest one home from school.

Author's response to YOUR reviews:

Guest: Thank you for your review! I do try my best with writing chapters and posting! I hope that you had a great Christmas and New Years!

Aquababy58: Thank you for your review! Just going to have to wait and see if it happens. I hope that you had a great Christmas and New Years!

Ilse23: Thank you for this review! I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

Danny knew that he needed to stop Alyssa before she left the hospital. He finally caught up to her.

"Hey don't leave. I know Steve is upset and scared that you are going to leave him again. You need to fight for your marriage." Danny said to her.

"No, I am done. He doesn't want me and I can't make him. I hurt him to much." She said to him.

"Don't give up on him. I know that he loves you very much and wants you back. You need to fight for him." Danny responded to her.

"I don't know." She revealed to him. "Just give me a few days to think about it."

"Okay." Danny responded to her.

Danny watched as she left the hospital. He knew that she was upset about what was said between her and Steve. He just hoped that Steve did not destory his marriage. He walked into the room where Steve is at.

"Did she leave?" He asked his friend.

"Yeah. She is really upset about what you said." Danny responded to his friend.

"Just give her a few days. She will be back." Steve revealed to him.

"I don't know, she might not come back at all." Danny responded to him.

After a few days at the hospital and no sign of Alyssa, Steve was really getting worried that she was not coming back. He knew that today was the day that he was getting released from the hospital. He was excited but nervous at the same time knew that he could go fight for his wife.

Alyssa was at the house waiting for Danny to get there with Steve. He had been released about an hour ago. She wanted to talk to him about the stage of their marriage and knew that it might be a good thing or a bad.

Steve and Danny finally got there about twenty minutes after she did. Steve could tell that she wanted to talk about what was said at the hospital. He wanted to tell her so badly that he did not mean anything and wanted her back. He wanted to spend the rest of their life together. Steve smiled the minute that he saw her.

"Hey do you want to talk?" Steve asked his wife.

"Yeah, Let's talk." She responded to her husband.

"I really don't want to lose you." Steve responded to her.

"I know that you don't. Steve, I need to be honest you and I was hurt that you said those things at the hospital." She responded to him.

"I know that you were. I am sorry. I love you and I really want to be with you for the rest of my life." Steve revealed to her.

"I love you too and I want to be with you too." She responded to him with a small smile.

Steve lean in and gave his wife a small kiss. He was super happy that they were going to give their marriage a second chance. They were going to have a long road but it was going to be worth it.

Three months later

Steve and Alyssa's marriage was going really good. Their life was having to go through a change when Danny came with the news about Charlie. It was a big change for their family. Alyssa was spending time with Charlie and Steve. She could not wait for them to have a baby.

"What are you thinking about?" Steve asked his wife as they were playing with Charlie.

"About having a baby. We have been married for about three years and haven't had a baby." She said to him.

"I don't know a baby is a big change." Steve responded to her. "and I am not sure that we are ready for it."

"I know." She responded to her husband. "I am sure that we are going to be okay."

Both Steve and Alyssa knew that they were going to down a long road with a child. They had just started to work on their marriage and Steve did not if it was the best idea for them just yet. He just not know how to talk to her about it.

He walked into the office to find Danny standing there. He wanted to talk about what was said about Danny's little boy and now Alyssa wanting a baby.

"Hey what is going on?" Danny asked his friend.

"oh nothing." Steve said sadly to his friend. He knew that Danny would figured out what was going on.

"What happen to you and Alyssa?" Danny responded to him. "Let me guess that Charlie inspried Alyssa with a baby. He did the same thing to Kono."

"okay." Steve said to his friend.

"What do you think about having a baby?" Danny asked him

"I am not sure that it's a good idea to have a baby. We have only been working on our marriage for the past three months." Steve said to his friend.

"You need to talk to her." Danny responded to his friend.

"I know but I just don't want to upset her." Steve responded to him

Author Note: Are you ready for some babies to come in to the story? I know that I am. The troubles are not over for the family. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys next week for another chapter after I have worked for ten days straight!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: This week has been really crazy and so I haven't be able to write that much. Next week, I am on vacation for the next nine days starting tomorrow. I am super glad and excited for it. I might be able to check up with chapters or get ahead on them.

Reviews from chapter 4:

Ilse23: Thank you for your review. I am sorry that I haven't read the new chapters of your storylines. Sorry about the delay!

Guest1: I am glad that you are loving this story so far. I know that he will be after seeing him with Joan! Thank you for your review! Sorry about the delay!

Guest2: It's right here. Thank you for your review! Sorry about the delay!

Chapter 5

Alyssa was getting ready for her breakfast date with Kono and Mary. She could wait to see her sister-in-law and best-friend. Steve was glad that she was wanting to hang out with their family and friends. Steve gave his wife a small smile the minute that he walked into the room.

"So what are you girls going to talk about?" He asked her.

"Whatever we want to talk about. We might talk about you." She responded to him.

"Alright my love. I have to head to have lunch with the boys. Give Joan a little kiss from her favorite uncle." Steve said before giving her a kiss. "I will see you later."

"Okay I will." She said as she finished getting ready and headed to meet the girls. She was really happy about getting to meet the girls. They wanted to do this for a while but did not get a chance to do it before.

Mary and Kono were waiting for her when she got there. She walked into the room and sat down next to the girls.

"Hey so how are you and Steve doing?" Mary asked her sister-in-law. She knew the answer because of them looked really good.

"We are doing really good. I am glad that our family and friends gave me the courage to not give up on my marriage." Alyssa responded to her sister-in-law.

"Any news on baby McGarrett?" Mary asked her sister in law.

"not right now. I mention about wanting to have a baby and now I just feel that it's not the right time for a baby. We just got back together and I don't want want to lose him." Alyssa responded to her sister-in-law.

"You are not going to lose him. He loves you and you know my brother. He is sometimes a little stubborn but I know that you love him too." Mary said to her as someone came running in to the building with a gun. Kono had left her gun in the car. Alyssa knew that she wanted to text her husband and let him know that there was someone taking the place hostage. She took her phone of off the volume and put it on silent.

Before they knew that there was something was going on outside with the lights. The man grabbed Alyssa and took her outside to give the demands. Alyssa saw her husband and he saw the gun to the head.

"You need to let her go." Steve said as he slowly approched them.

"No she will come back with me." the man said. "I will let her go when I get what I want."

"What do you want?" Steve asked the man as he made sure that he watched his wife.

"I want a car so I can leave and then I will leave everyone inside of the building." the man said.

Steve could tell that this might end good for him or his wife. He knew that he wanted to switched with her as soon as he could.

"Alright. What is your time frame?" Steve asked the man as he was trying to keep his wife calm.

Alyssa did not know what was going on with her husband. She knew that he was going to try to get her out of there as soon as he could but this was not working. She was so scared that she would not see him again. She saw that he was trying to reassure her that she was was going to be okay and that he would get her out of there.

The man lead her back inside and pushed her towards the others. Mary wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law.

"Is the team out there?" Kono asked in a whisper.

"They are." She responded to her friend.

Before Kono got a chance to answer, another man with a gun appeared. Alyssa did not know what was going on. Apparently the team was hiding among them.

"It looks like we have the wife and sister of Steve McGarrett and along with his partner Kono." The man said as the girls felt like they were being grabbed and taken to another area where they met the boss.

Author Note: I hope that you guys like it. The others were already in the building when the guy came in. Five 0 only knows about one guy! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and make sure that you leave a review! I had to work for ten days straight and now I have 9 days off! I am super glad to have this time off after all that happen. I will be back on Thursday with a new chapter of this storyline!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of Fight for your marriage. I am trying to get back on our regular schedule but that ten day work week is still on my mind. I am sorry that this chapter is late by a day but knew that it was time to post a new chapter.

Author's response to reviews:

Guest: Thank you for your review. I know, I am full of little surprises. I hope that you will be surprised at this chapter too.

Chapter 6

Steve and Danny were still trying to find out about the man that has Steve's family hostage. The talks with the man have been going down hill so Steve started to come up with a back up plan to get everyone out of there. They decided to take the back room first so they could surprise the man however both Danny and Steve needed to stay outside to trick them into thinking that they were still going to get what they wanted.

"Are you sure that you want to do?" Grover asked his boss.

"Yeah, I need to get my sister and wife along with Chin's cousin out of there." Steve said to his friend.

"i don't know why you won't go in there." Chin responded to him.

"Because I need to be out here and so does Danny. They saw us." Steve revealed to his friends. "Danny and I need to stay out here because if they don't see us, they are going to know that something is up. You need to trust us."

"We do trust you. It is just hard for us to see you guys standing aside while we go stop them from the outside." Chin responded to him.

"I am pretty sure that it is hard for Steve. We all know that he has that hero complex." Danny said to them. "But Steve is right, we need to stay here to keep the people out there safe"

"Alright, we will go." Chin said to him.

Steve and Danny watched as Chin and Grover got ready to go in the back. They decided to call the guy inside to chat.

Alyssa knew that something was going to go down. She knew that Kono had figured it out right then and there. "we need to make sure that you guys stay safe. Steve will never forgive me if something were to happen to either of you." Kono said to her as one of the guys came up.

"So what are you guys talking about?" the man asked the girls.

"We are just talking about something important." Kono responded to him.

"Like what?" the man asked her.

"We were talking about something that is personal that really don't matter what you do to me." Kono warned him.

"Is that a threat?" the man asked her.

"No it a promise." Kono responded to him.

"We know that you are a part of Five 0 and that we have McGarrett's wife and sister." The man revealed that they knew who they were. "We are going to use you three girls for our advantage."

"Just let us all go and you won't get hurt by my husband and his team." Alyssa said to them

"It is not a choice. We are not going to let you go until we get what we want." the man responded to her.

"Like what?" Alyssa responded to him

"Your husband killed my brothers." The man revealed to him. Alyssa did not know what he was talking about. "You might be thinking who are my brothers?"

"A little. I really don't care what happen to you and neither will my husband" she responded to him.

"I am going to tell you who my brothers are and how your husband killed them." The man responded to her.

"Like I said before, I don't care what my husband did to your brothers. If he killed your brothers, it is because they are a risk to our country. Just let us go." Alyssa responded to him.

"My brothers were Victor and Anton Heese. I can't believe that you thought that we did not do our research. My friends and I have been watching you and your husband." The man responded to her.

"Your brother, Victor, killed my father-in-law. Your brother deserved it." She said before she got interpreted by a slap in the face.

"It is time for you learn that your husband is not always going to save you." the man said to her before leaving the area. Alyssa knew that he was lying about it. She trusted her husband would come and save her.

Kono checked on her and saw that she was bleeding. She knew that Steve was going to freak out when they found out about this. Kono wanted to go after the man that did this but knew that they were out number. She had to wait for back up.

Before they knew it, Chin and Grover came in the back with the rest of the team and managed to get all the guys out. Steve smiled when he saw his wife and sister come out. Steve had already given his sister a small hug and taken by one of his friends. They had managed to get the man responsible for the hostage but missed the others. Steve wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a small kiss. Steve could tell that his wife's attention was somewhere else.

"Hey what is wrong? You are safe." Steve said to her but before Alyssa got a chance to answer, a shot rang out.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this brand new chapter. Who do you think is shot? Be sure to review and follow this storyline for new chapters. We will see you next week for another chapter. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys next week for another new update.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I am working my hardest to make sure that this chapter is out on time.

Author's response to reviews:

Aquababy58: Thank you for your review. We are just going to have to wait and see.

Guest: We will have to wait and see. Thank you for your review.

Ilse23: Thank you for your review.

Chapter 7

Alyssa moved a little to find that Danny had jumped into the way of the bullet. She could not believe that he had safe both of them. She looked over and noticed that the shooter had been taken out. She finally knew that this was over. Steve had managed to get the paramedics over to work on Danny. She felt so bad that this happen to his friend.

"Steve, is he okay?" She asked her husband.

"He will be. We just need to let the paramedics do their job right now." Steve said to her as he gave her a small smile. Steve had gotten Danny's blood all over him. Steve made sure that the paramedics look over to make sure that she was okay. Alyssa knew that her husband was just worried about both her and Danny. They made it to the hospital within twenty minutes where Danny was taken into surgery.

"I can't believe that he would do that for us." Alyssa said to her husband.

"I know. I could not believe it or not. I know that I had moved in front of you to protect you but did not know that Danny had moved in front of me to protect me from the shooter." Steve responded to her.

"Who took the shooter out?" Alyssa asked her husband.

"Chin did." Steve responded to her.

"I am just glad that we are all going to be okay." Alyssa responded to him.

Danny was in surgery for almost two hours and by the time that he was out. His family had got there to make sure that he was okay. The doctors said that he would make a full recovery but he would be in desk duty for the next few weeks.

After Danny's family was done checking on him, Steve and Alyssa headed in there to check on him. Alyssa made sure that she thanked him for saving them.

They headed home and started to relax. Steve wanted his wife to relax and she knew that her husband was freaking out about his friend. They were all consider family and she hoped that he would be okay. They relaxed and headed to bed.

"I love you." Alyssa said to her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you too." Steve responded to her with a small kiss.

The next morning

Alyssa had a doctor's appiotnement to get blood drawn and just a check up. She checked on Danny as soon she was done. She walked into his room to find that he had woken up.

"Hey." Danny said to her with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Like I was shot." Danny responded to her with a weak smile.

"You were shot." She responded to him.

The doctor had walked in right after Alyssa had asked him a question about how he was feeling. The doctor said that Danny could go home in two days if someone would take care of him. Alyssa said that she and Steve would be happy to do it. The doctor agree to it.

"Are you sure about this?" Danny asked her after the doctor had left.

"Yes, we are the reason that you are in here." She responded to him.

"No you are not. What I did was to protect my family from danger. I am sure that Steve would do the same thing." Danny responded to her.

"I know that he would. I can see how the shooting is affecting him. He won't talk about it." She responded to him.

"Just give him time." Danny responded to his friend.

"I know." She responded to him.

Alyssa left the hospital to head home. She knew that she was going to have talk to her husband about letting Danny stay there.

Steve finally got the house to find his wife sitting there on the couch. He gave her a small smile as he walked to the house. It was hard for him since Danny is not there right now.

"hey babe." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Hey. I invited Danny to come and stay with us for a few days. I didn't think that you would mind" She said to her husband.

"Not at all, I was going to talk to you about it anyways." Steve said to her as he gave her a smile.

"How many days do we have?" Steve asked her.

"Two more days." She responded to him.

Steve bent down to pick her up and carry her upstairs. They ended up making love for the next few hours.

The next morning

Alyssa was enjoy some quiet time. Steve had been called into work on a new case. She heard her cell phone start to ring.

"Hello?" She answer the call. "Yes this is she. Alright thank you so much for this."

Author Note: Thank you so much on your patience for these late updates. I don't know when I will be on time with this storyline. I have been having a busy few weeks lately. Next week is the start of February! Can you believe it? Make sure that you leave a review and I will see you next week! Please don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and also live tweet on new episodes of Five 0.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews on this storyline. I needed a little bit of a break from writing and posting last week. I can't believe that Valentine's day is right around the corner!

Author's response to reviews:

Ilse23: You will find out soon. Thank you for your review.

Aquababy58: You will find out soon enough. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 8

Alyssa could not believe that the news that she had gotten. She knew that she needed to be open and honest with her husband. She did not know if he would be mad or happy about this news. She decided that she was going to tell him that night about the news that she got from the doctor. She heard her phone beeping and knew that her husband had text her.

Hey honey, I won't be home until later on tonight. We have a big case. I will see you later on.

She hit reply to respond to his message

Okay, I might stay up so we can see each other.

After a few minutes later, her phone beep again and knew that it was him.

I would love for you to do that but I want to make sure that you sleep. I got to go back to work. I love you.

She opened a new text message to respond

I love you too. Please promise me that you will be safe.

Steve smiled the minute that he saw her respond to his last text message. This case was so bad that he really did not know when he was going to be home. He would love to be with her rather than here with this case.

"Hey did you talk to her?" Danny asked announcing his presence.

"Yeah I told her that I did not know when I was going to be home. I hate lying to her so we can go out of town and find this man that is threatening her." Steve responded to him.

"But you are doing it too keep her safe. I would tell her about the man that is doing it." Danny said to his friend.

"No because then she worries about nothing." Steve responded to his friend.

"Steve, I really think you are making a mistake by keeping this from her. She has the right to know. I know that you want to protect her but that is a bad idea." Danny responded to him.

"I know you want me to tell her but it's a bad idea. If he comes after her then I will tell her." Danny responded to him.

"Okay." Steve said to his friend. Before Danny got a chance to respond, Steve's cell phone started to ring and it was his wife.

Alyssa had headed to the store to pick up some items that they needed. She was not paying attention when her phone dropped out of her purse.

"Hey honey, what is going on?" Steve asked his wife.

"I am not your honey." The woman said in the phone.

"Who is this? Why do you have Alyssa's phone?" Steve responded to the woman.

"I found her phone at the store. She lost it. I saw that your name and number was listed as if lost contact." She responded to him.

"Okay thanks. Can you bring it to Five 0 headquarters?" Steve asked the woman.

"Yes. I can be there in about ten minutes." she responded to him.

Steve really did not trust who she was to let her go to the house. He needed to make sure that Robyn was okay. Steve hanged up the phone and went to dial the house number to have Alyssa come and get it from her.

"Darn, it went to the voicemail." Steve said to his friend.

Steve left a message for her and went downstairs to get the phone. Steve knew that he did not trust her so when he got tased in the back of the neck, it was not a surprise.

About twenty minutes later

Steve woke up to find himself tied to a chair. He did not know what was going on. He was also scared for Alyssa.

Alyssa was on her way home when she noticed a van following her since she left the store. She tired to do some routes that Steve had taught her to see if it was just an accident notice but the van was following. She hit her bluetooth button to call her husband so he knew what was going on but there was no phone in the car.

She stopped at the light and started to look for her phone so she could call Steve. She was not paying attention when the man broke her car window and open the door.

"I am surprise that your husband would let you come out and about." the man said before he took Alyssa.

Steve woke up about twenty minutes later to find that Danny was in the room too. He did not know what is going on.

"Danny, wake up!" Steve said in a quiet low voice. Danny woke up after a few times and knew that something bad was going on.

"Where are we?" Danny asked his friend.

"I don't know. He's going after her but first he had to get us out of the way." Steve said to him revealed that the guy that was threatening Alyssa was behind it.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. It was a busy two weeks and I got to use this weekend to write for a few weeks ahead because in two weeks that I have to work the weeks and I normally write on the weekends. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and will have a live tweet tomorrow night for the new episode of Five 0.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I have had a horrible week since Sunday and it just keeps getting worse and worse. I seriously want to cry but I am coming out stronger then ever.

Author's response to review:

Aquababy58: Thank you for your review. You will have to wait and see. I can tell you that it won't happen in this chapter.

Guest: Yes I know. Thank you for your review

Guest: It's coming soon. Thank you for your review.

Guest: it is on the way. Thank you for your review.

Guest: It will be revealed soon. Thank you for your review.

Ilse23: Will be revealed soon! Thank you for your review!

Chapter 9

Danny knew that this was not good for them to be in this. They knew that if they could get a hold of Chin and Kono that things could better. Steve tried to see if his cell phone was still in his pocket. They were in luck when they saw the phone. Steve went to call Chin and it went to voicemail.

"Hey Chin, it is me. Both Danny and I were taken hostage. I need you to protect Alyssa for me until I get out." Steve responded to his friend. He hanged up to find out that his phone had died after way through the voicemail.

"What is wrong?" Danny asked his friend as he could that something had gone wrong.

"My phone died and now I have no way to getting a hold of them." Steve responded to him.

"And my phone was in my car when they took me." Danny responded to him.

"This is great. I am worried about my family." Danny responded to his friend. "We need to figure out how to get of here so we can get to Alyssa."

Alyssa knew that she had to play it safe with the secret that she is keeping right now. She had not had a chance to tell Steve about what was going on and knew that she needed to stay safe to make sure. Alyssa was not playing attention when the man came walking into the room.

"Hello Alyssa." The man said to her getting her attention.

"Are you serious? Why are you here?" She asked the man.

"Because I missed you." The man said to her. "I had to get rid of your husband before I could get to you."

"What did you do to my husband?" She asked him.

"As soon as we can get through things, Steve won't be a problem for us anymore. We can finally be together." The man said to her.

"You are an idiot if you think that I am going to be with you after you hurt my husband." She responded to him.

"You think that he is the best choice for you. He hurt you so many times and made you cry. I have been watching you for a long time. Now please, let me take care of you." the man asked her.

Alyssa could not believe that this man was saying about her husband. He had never hurt her. They might fight but that they never have cheat on each other.

"You need to let him go. He did not do anything." Alyssa pleaded for her husband safe return. "You can keep me but please let him go."

"Not until you agree to be with me." the man responded to her.

"if you let my husband go then I will be with you but you have to promise that we will go out in public." She said to him. She was doing this as part as a plan. She knew that her husband would be able to find her and save her.

"Alright." the man revealed to her.

"Will you tell me who you are?" Alyssa asked him.

"My name is Mike." Mike revealed to her. "Now I have to leave you for a few minutes so I can help with your husband's release and his friend"

"Who did you take?" She asked him.

"Danny Williams." he responded to her.

"You need to let both of them go. They have no part in this." She said to him

"I told you that I would." Mike responded to her.

Mike left the room while giving Alyssa a small kiss. She tried not to fight it since nothing that she said she meant, she knew that Steve had a better chance to find her. She saw her purse and went to see if her phone was still there. She was in luck. She text Steve and Danny giving them his name and what she could figure out. She had to be careful because her phone would not last long if she stayed on it.

In the other room

Steve and Danny were looking for a way to get out and they finally found a way to get out. They knew that they needed to find where Alyssa was so they could protect her.

Mike walked into the boys room and had his men knock them both out. They got the boys out of the room and left them in Danny's car. They knew that they had knocked them out so they would not be able to tell where to look for.

The boys managed to get to the house to find that Alyssa was gone. Steve went to go charge his phone so that way he could call her. They needed to find out where she was.

Steve's phone finally turned on and he got the text message that Alyssa had sent him. He could not believe what she had done.

"Alyssa is the reason that we are out of there." Steve said to him.

"What?" How is that so?" Danny asked him.

"She traded herself to keep us safe." Steve responded to him.

"Why would she do that?" Danny asked his friend.

"Because she knew that we would be able to find her if we were out safe. If we were in there, she would stand no chance. I need to find her." Steve responded to him.

"Then let's go find her." Danny said to him

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter. I am sorry that this chapter is late. I had a really bad week starting on Sunday. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will also have a live tweet later on tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that March is right around the corner.

Author's response to reviews:

Aquababy58: You will have to wait and see. Thank you for your review.

Ilse23: You will have to wait and see. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 10

It had been a week since Alyssa went missing. Steve was having trouble sleeping since he missed his wife. He just wanted her home. Steve walked into the headquarters when he saw the team just talking.

"Hey guys, any new leads on Alyssa and where she is at?" Steve asked his friends.

"Yeah. We have something. We just need to make sure that it doesn't get released to someone that would be working with Mike." Danny said to him.

"You think that we have a leak?" Steve asked his friend.

"Yeah. We think that it is downstairs. How do we think that someone figure out our schedule and when we are going to be gone?" Danny responded to him.

"You are right. I was thinking about that last night." Steve responded to his friend.

"Okay, we need to get going." Danny responded to his friend as they left the headquarters to follow up on the lead.

About an hour later, Steve and Danny got back. Danny knew that his friend was super pissed off that this lead was another dead in.

"Seriously, We need to find this man! I want my wife!" Steve yelled right as they got back to headquarters. Danny knew Steve was trying to draw the leak.

"Steve, you need to calm down. We will find her." Danny responded to his friend trying to fight with the leak.

"No! We need to find where she is. Danny, you don't understand. We need find out where she is." Steve responded to his friend. "I don't have a choice. I need to find her."

"I get that Steve, I really do. I want to get her back just as much as you do. You just need to trust our team to find her." Danny responded to him.

"I do trust you. I just want her back." Steve said to him.

Alyssa was sitting in the chair waiting for her husband to come and find her. She was feeling really sick when Mike came walking into the room.

"Well, hello Alyssa. How are we feeling today?" Mike asked her.

"I am fine. I just want to get some fresh air." Alyssa responded to him.

"Alright Let's go." Mike said to her as he helped her up and walked outside. Alyssa hoped that someone might see her and could call it in so Steve find her.

Steve finally got a hold of someone that saw his wife. They finally had a good lead on her location and was getting ready for the bust.

"Let's go but we have to make sure that we do this smart. Alyssa can't get hurt." Steve warned his friends.

"We know." Kono responded to him.

Mike walked into the house to find that Alyssa sitting there. He knew that Alyssa was missing Steve but this was annoying. She had not committed herself to him yet and it was making him a little upset. He went to give her a small kiss.

"I just need a little bit of time." Alyssa said to him.

"How much time?" Mike asked her.

"I was married to my husband for about ten years and now you want me to be with you. I just need time. I want to be with you." She lied to him.

"you need to prove to me that you want to be with me." Mike responded to her before leaving the room.

Alyssa hoped that someone would let Steve know. Alyssa went to bed knowing that it was going to be another day without her husband. She just wanted to be with her husband. She needed to be in his arms. She wanted to tell him their secret.

During the middle of the night, Steve and Danny managed to get a clear shot at Mike and shot him. Danny looked in the house with Kono's help and managed to find Alyssa sleeping.

"Alyssa? Wake up." Danny said to her.

"Danny?" Alyssa said as she started to wake up. "Where's Steve?"

"He is outside. I am going to take you to him." Danny said as he helped her out of the bed. They did not notice all the blood in the bed.

Steve smiled when he saw his wife. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. Danny started to notice that there was blood down her legs.

"Steve, we need to get her to the hospital." Danny said to his friend.

"Why?" Steve asked his friend.

"Because there is blood." Danny said right before Alyssa went weak in his arms. He could not believe and was worried that man had done something to her. They rushed her to the really hoped that his wife would be okay. He just needed her to be okay. The doctor came out of the room about twenty minutes later with some bad news.

Author's Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I knew that this chapter was a little late but I had a lot of things going on. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I will be live tweeting tomorrow night.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: To be fair with this storyline, I am planning to do double chapters this week because I did double update on The girl next door. This storyline has a little over another month. I hope that you like this new chapter. I should be back later on tonight with a new chapter.

Author's response to reviews:

Aquababy58: Just basing it per weekly update. I am not giving anything away. Thank you for your review.

Ilse23: Maybe or maybe not! Thank you for your review.

Chapter 11

Right as Steve was starting to worried about his wife, The doctor had been in with her for the past twenty minutes. The doctor finally came out with some bad news about Alyssa.

"Please tell me that my wife is fine." Steve said to her doctor.

"They are okay. She just had a really bad cut on the inside of her leg that your partner saw." The doctor responded to him with a small smile.

"What do you mean they?" Steve asked him.

"She's pregnant." The doctor responded to him.

"My wife is not pregnant. I would know that she was pregnant." Steve responded to him.

"I would go talk to her about it but she is pregnant with the baby." the doctor responded to him. "I will lead you to her room. She should be waking up. Right now she has stitches to keep it closed."

"Okay." Steve said to him as they headed to the room. Steve was still a little confused about what was going on. They walked into the room to find Alyssa awake. Steve walked over there and gave her a small kiss.

The doctor left after a few minutes. Alyssa knew that Steve had found out that she was pregnant with their first child. She knew that he would want to talk about this.

"I know that you want to talk about the baby but right now I want to rest." Alyssa revealed to her husband.

"Okay. I really want you to rest but we need to talk about it." Steve said to her.

The doctor had Alyssa stay for about two days before checking her out. She knew that stitches would be hard to shower. She knew that her husband would be there for her. She also knew that he wanted to talk to her about the baby.

Steve carried her to the couch. She was supposed have the stitches for about three weeks. She figured that he wanted to talk about the baby.

"So, I am ready to talk about the baby." She said to him

"So when did you find out about the baby and why did you not tell me about it?" Steve asked her.

"I found out right when we got kidnapped. I did not get a chance to tell you. I so badly wanted to tell you." She responded to him.

"When is our first appointment?" Steve asked her.

"In about two weeks." She revealed to him.

It was pretty relaxing day when Steve would go to work. He would take her downstairs and made sure that he had everything because the doctor had wanted her to relax. She wasn't sure about how far along she was but knew that she had to be pass the morning sickness.

She really loved it when Steve came home and greeted her. Tonight they were going to have the team over to have dinner. Steve had arrived first so he could start making dinner.

Danny knocked on the door about twenty minutes later with Grace and Charlie. He opened the door and gave Alyssa a small smile.

"Hey, I am glad to see that you are okay." Danny said to her.

"Yeah me too. Thank you for saving me from the guy." Alyssa responded to her friend.

"You are welcome." Danny responded to her as Danny's kids ran into the kitchen and gave Steve a hug and kiss.

The rest of the team arrived and they had a great time together. The team stayed until about 9pm before heading home. Steve carried his wife up to bed. He handed her night clothes to wear tonight. Steve loved the show that his wife.

Two weeks later

It was time for their doctor appointment for their first baby which they found out that Alyssa was about ten weeks pregnant with their first child. Alyssa could tell that the morning sickness was really bad right now. She had been having it for about a week. Steve knew that there was no way to help his wife.

Headquarters

Danny noticed that it was a little weird for Steve to be late since normally he was the first one there. Steve finally showed up about twenty minutes later.

"Hey, it is about time that you are here." Danny teased his friend.

"Um yeah. Alyssa had to get check out on something." Steve said to his friend which he was telling the truth. He and Alyssa had wanted to wait until she was 20 weeks pregnant since Danny was not there when the doctor told him that she was pregnant with their first child which made Steve really happy.

They were called out on a case which Steve knew wasn't going to end good. There had been a bombing where cops were called before to check something out. Someone was killing cops and he could not believe it. He text Alyssa to let her know that he was not going to be home in time that night.

Steve finally got a break in the case and managed to check the guy before he could kill another person. It was really weird that he would go after them like that. Steve made it home right around midnight to find the door wide open and Alyssa was no where to be seen.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. Chapter 12 will be posted later tonight. Thank you for reading this chapter and make sure that you leave a review. I will see you soon for another update. Please make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter. All the reviews responses will be posted on chapter 13 so make sure that you check that out next week.

Chapter 12

Steve searched the whole house for his wife and could not find her anywhere. It had only been three weeks and Alyssa came back with Mary to find her husband worried sick.

"Steve, what is wrong?" Alyssa asked her husband as he wrapped his arms around her to give her a small hug.

"I came home to find that the front door was left wide open and I got worried that something happen to you." Steve responded to his wife.

"No, she just wanted to get out of the house and we went for a walk now that she got her stitches out and can do that again." Mary responded to him.

"I see. Thank you Mary." Steve responded to his sister with a small smile. The couple watched his sister leave the house. "I am assuming that you did not tell my sister about the pregnancy yet."

"Nope. I know that she has a big mouth and would mean that the team would figure it out." Alyssa responded to her husband with a smile.

They made dinner and started to relax. Steve knew that his wife was not feeling good wanted her to head upstairs and relax.

"Babe, why don't you go and relax in a nice bath while I clean up from dinner?" Steve suggested to his wife.

"Yeah that sounds great." She said to her husband as she gave him a kiss before heading upstairs. Steve had finished cleaning up before heading upstairs. Alyssa had finally got out the bath and go ready for bed. It was nice to feel that she could take care of herself. They both got into bed.

Three weeks later

Alyssa was now 15 weeks pregnant in their first pregnancy and things were going really good. Steve and Alyssa were loving being pregnant as they could feel the baby's bump while they were making love. It was really nice. Steve could not believe that he almost didn't want to have kids but now that he saw his wife pregnant. It was super nice. They had about 5 more weeks until they were going to tell the team and family.

"Are we sure about not telling them about the baby?" Steve asked his wife since they were getting for the hike.

"Yeah, we wanted to make sure that the baby is okay." Alyssa responded to her husband.

"But the baby is okay and the doctor said that we could start telling them." Steve responded to her. "I kinda want to tell them by the end of this week."

"Are we sure that they are going to be okay with us having a baby?" Alyssa responded to her husband.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure that they are going to be really happy that we are going to have a baby. I think that Grace will be the happiest because then she will have a new baby to hold." Steve responded to his wife.

Steve and Alyssa headed to the hike and met up with the team. They were super excited about this new journey and were excited to share with the team. They had decided to reveal at the end of the week as long as everything was okay with the team. They managed to get through have of the hike when Steve's cell phone started to ring and they had a new case. Danny had offered to take Steve home so Alyssa could take the truck home.

Steve got home around midnight and just stayed on the couch since he did not want to wake her.

Alyssa came down the next morning to find her husband just waking up. She was surprised when he was not in bed with her and knew that he got in late.

"How did your couch feel?" She said as she watched him rubbed his shoulder.

"Truth be told, it's not very comfortable but I just did not want to wake you up." Steve said as he got out of the couch and headed into the kitchen to get his morning coffee. Alyssa walked into the room right as he put butter in it.

"I will never get why you drink coffee like that." Alyssa responded to her husband as he gave her a smile.

"I know you won't." Steve responded to her as he gave her another kiss.

Three days later

Steve and Alyssa managed to get everyone to come over to announce that they were expecting their first child right as Danny had announcement of he was engaged to his girlfriend. They were all so happy that he was engaged and since Steve and Alyssa didn't want to over shadow Danny's engagment news, they decided to wait.

Steve and Alyssa were enjoying some time on their private beach after everyone had left. Steve heard his text message go off and knew that it was not good.

"What is it?" Alyssa asked him.

"Danny was kidnapped. I need to go. I want you to go to my sister's house while we figure this out." Steve said to her.

He could not believe that now his best-friend was kidnapped again. He knew that he needed to figure out what was going on.

Steve got to headquarters to find Chin and Kono there.

"So what do we got?" Steve said to his teammates.

"We got a problem with one of our old cases. They are behind Danny's kidnapping." Chin revealed to him.

"No that is not possible." Steve responded to him.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I managed to get this chapter done pretty fast and now that it is time for bed since I got an early rise. I will see you guys tomorrow for both Come back to me part 6 and Five 0! Please make sure that you join me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. On Friday, I am going to see London has fallen! I am pretty excited for that.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: I am trying to get back into writing schedule and we are still fighting this cold. The kids are starting to feel better and the good thing is that I will have next week off for the most part.

Author's response to reviews:

Aquababy58: There will be more soon. Thank you for your review.

Guest: I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 13

Danny knew that he needed to find out what is going on with the kidnapping. He just hoped that the man would not go after his family. He knew that he needed to keep their team safe too. The man finally came into the room and sat across from him.

"What do you want?" Danny asked him

"I want Steve McGarrett and you are going to get him for me." the man revealed to his captive.

"You know that he will come for me and then kill you." Danny revealed to him.

"I know that he will be and that is the plan." the man said to him. "I would not worry about the plan just yet."

"I am not going to worry about the plan because I know that my team will figure out anything that you have in your brain." Danny threaten to him

"They won't figure out this one." the man responded to him.

Headquarters

Steve was trying to focus on finding Danny when Alyssa walked into her husband's office. She saw that he was resting his head on the desk.

"babe, you should really come home and get some sleep." Alyssa said to her husband.

"I know but I wanted to sleep but I wanted to find Danny." Steve responded to his wife with a small smile.

"I know that you do. I wanted to find Danny as much as you do. I just want you to be okay." Alyssa responded to him. "Will you please come home with me?"

"Okay for just a couple of hours." Steve responded to his wife.

They headed home to get some rest. Steve knew that they were waiting for some kind of lead on his friend. After two hours later, Steve finally got a called about a lead on Danny.

"Alyssa, I got to go." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"alright honey. I will see you later." Alyssa responded to her husband. She was super worried that her husband would be in some kind of danger.

Alyssa was getting worried about her husband. Something didn't feel right. She walked out to the driveway where Steve was getting things ready.

"Steve, promise me that you are going to be okay." Alyssa asked her husband.

"I will." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

The warehouse

It had been about 12 hours since Danny went missing. He had managed to take out one of the guys and was about to make his way out of the warehouse. He was greeted by a surprise when the team arrived. They ended up finding the man that did this to Danny and killed him. Danny had explained the man's plan which did not know how this made sense.

"So he said that this was all part of the plan? It just doesn't fit. There is something off." Danny said to him.

"I know and that is what we need to figure out is what was the plan?" Steve responded to him.

McGarrett home

Alyssa was relaxing in the beach and she did not know understand what was going on. She had texted her husband about what is going on and there was still no answer. She heard the back door open and closed. She felt something over his mouth and knew that it was not good. She tried to fight back and finally managed to escaped. She ran to the neighbor's back door and knocked on it. They finally got an answer.

"Alyssa? are you okay?" the neighbor responded to her.

"There was someone in our backyard. I need you to call Steve." Alyssa responded as the man walked into the room. Steve finally arrived about 30 minutes later.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked his wife.

"yeah. I fought back." Alyssa said to her husband as he wrapped his arms around her. He was glad that their team was okay.

12 weeks pregnant

Alyssa was happy that the morning sickness was finally over and that meant they got to relax a little bit. Steve had walked into the room to see her feeling their baby bump. He put his arms around her and had it resting there.

"Hey honey. I can't believe that baby is groing nice and big." Steve said to her. He could not believe that life was starting to relaxed a lot more. they could not believe they were getting close to finding out what they were having.

"I know. I am so glad that the baby is okay." She responded to her husband as she gave him a small kiss.

Steve and Alyssa had decided to go for the hike since it was their day off. Steve and Alyssa got worried when they noticed that someone was following them.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It has been a lot work this week as the girls were sick which left me little to no time write. The girls are feeling better but are still a little sick. I hope that you have a great day and join me tomorrow on twitter for the live tweet. I hope you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: Happy Thursday everyone! I know that this chapter is a little later than what I wanted to do. I ended up doing a reset on my computer and now I have to take it somewhere else to get my drive fixed.

Author's response to review:

Aquababy58: You will find out who is following them really soon. Tonight we are going to see a new movie so hopefully get this done right before it. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 14

Steve and Alyssa tried to see if they could lose the person that was following them. She was really worried when he pushed her into a hiding spot and told her to stay put. Alyssa did not know where her husband was at. Steve came about ten minutes later and helped Alyssa out of there.

"Did we lose them?" She asked him.

"Yeah I think so." Steve responded to her. "What do you want to do?"

"I just want to go home and relaxed with you for the rest of our day off." She responded to him.

"Me too." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss. They walked over to the truck. Steve helped his wife into the truck and then got in himself. They headed home.

Steve and Alyssa enjoyed the rest of the day at home at the beach. Danny and Grace came over and visit. Steve went to go talk to Danny about the man that was following them. Danny was a little worried about that there was someone was following them. Steve described the man to his friend and they talked about finding him to find out why.

Four days later

Danny had the man, that was following Steve and Alyssa, in the office to talk about why. Steve walked into the office to find the man standing there.

"So you want to tell me why you were following me and my wife?" Steve asked the man.

"It was not on purpose. Your wife reminds me of my wife." The man said. "She was kidnapped and when I saw your wife, I thought that it was my wife. I did not mean to scared you two."

"Steve, can we talk real quick?" Danny asked his friend.

"Sure." Steve said as they walked out of the office and into Steve's office.

"We need to help him find his wife. I think that is what Alyssa would want you to do." Danny revealed to him as they were watching the guy. Steve hated to admit it but Danny was right that Alyssa would want him to find the man's wife. They headed back into Danny's office.

"We will help you find your wife. We need you to tell us everything that you know about who took her." Steve said to him.

The man gave Steve and Danny the story about what happened to his wife. There was something about him that Steve did not trust at first but then decided to give the man a chance. He needed their help and they would give it to him.

Alyssa walked downstairs after spending some time alone to find that Steve was not there. She did not know where he went so she went to call him but then changed her mind to drive to headquarters. She walked into the offices to find that Steve and Danny were in the middle of briefing Chin and Kono. She gave her husband a small smile. He walked over to her and gave her a small kiss. They did not notice that the man had walked over to them.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for scaring you." The man said to her.

"Thank you for saying your sorry." Alyssa responded as she never let go of her husband. Steve knew that she was doing that because she was a little worried about the man being near them.

"You see, my wife was kidnapped and I saw you and I thought that it was her. I am sorry that I scared you." The man revealed to her.

"Well you have a great team keeping a look out for your wife. I am sure that they will find you." Alyssa responded to him.

The team found the wife and reunited her with her husband. Steve finally got home about three in the morning. He walked upstairs and found her sleeping on his side of the bed which made him smiled. He loved having her back in their house. Steve got himself ready for bed and climbed in on her side of the bed.

The next morning

Alyssa woke up to find her husband in the bed still sleeping. She was surprised that he did not wake her up so he could sleep on his side of bed. She got out of bed and let him sleep for a few more minutes. She went downstairs and made some tea for herself and walked outside to get some peace and quiet. She could not believe where their life is at and where it will be leading in a couple of months.

Steve came downstairs about twenty minutes later to find her still sitting out there. He went into the kitchen to grabbed his morning coffee.

"Hey babe." Steve greeted his wife with a small smile.

"Hey honey." She responded to him with a small kiss.

They spent a few hours outside before coming inside. It was so nice just to spend a few hours together.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I was trying to finished this chapter before I left for the movie and just had enough time. Tomorrow, I am taking my computer in for some fixing so I am not sure if I am going to be stuck without my laptop. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: I know that today is not Thursday but I decided to give you an early update on this chapter. I was just super excited and could not wait to post it. I am hoping to post a new chapter of Happy Ever After and a surprise storyline but I am not done with those yet. :)

Author's response to review:

Aquababy58: yep. We got about five more chapters left in this storyline. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 15

Steve and Alyssa were enjoying this stage of pregnancy. She had gotten past the morning sickness which she did not get why they called it morning sickness because it felt like all the time. She knew that her husband felt bad since he could not help her with the morning sickness. Steve woke up that morning to find Alyssa still sleeping. He lean over and gave her a small kiss.

"Morning, my love." Steve revealed to her with another kiss.

"Morning, when do you have to go to work?" She asked her husband.

"In about two hours. I just want to spend some time with you." Steve responded to her as he gives her a kiss.

They got to spend a little bit of time before Steve's cell phone started to rang. They knew that he just got a case. She waited for her husband to get off the phone.

"I have a case." Steve said to her. "I have to go."

"I figure as much. Just promise me that you will be okay." She said as she felt him get out of bed.

"I will. I love you." Steve said to her with a small kiss.

"I love you too." Alyssa responded to her husband as he walked into the bathroom. She heard the shower running so she decided to head downstairs and make his coffee. She knew during the first trimester that she could not stand the smell of it. She was happy that she could now stand the smell of it a little bit.

Steve came down the stairs about twenty minutes later to find her making his coffee. He gave her a small smile.

"Thank you for making me some coffee. I love you and I will see you later." Steve revealed to her as he gave her another kiss.

"You are welcome. I love you too." She said as she watched him leave for work.

Headquarters

Steve got almost done with the case paperwork when Danny walked into the room. He gave his friend a small smile.

"So how's pregnancy going for you?" Danny asked his friend.

"It's fine. She really hasn't gotten to the point where she wants these craving for food at the middle of the night." Steve responded to his friend.

"Yeah well it's coming." Danny responded to him.

"Oh boy, that means that I have something to look forward." Steve said as he was working on finishing up the paperwork.

Steve finished and headed home. He found Alyssa watching a movie and crying. He knew that it was just hormones that she was crying.

"Babe, what happen?" Steve asked her with a small smile.

"It's just so sad that the dad doesn't get to meet his baby because he dies before it is born." Alyssa said to her husband as he sat down next to her. "I don't want that for us."

"Babe, it's not going to happen. You have to trust me on that." Steve said to her as he gave her a kiss. "Let's go to bed."

Steve got up and helped her to her feet. They headed upstairs and got ready for bed. Steve gave her a small kiss before they got into bed.

Alyssa was now 14 weeks pregnant with their baby and things were going really great. Steve could feel the baby bump as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

In the middle of the night, Alyssa was tossing and turning. Steve felt her start to toss and turn. He woke up when she started to scream.

"Honey wake up." Steve said to her.

"No!" She said as she hit him right on the face. She turned on the light and saw that she hit his face. "Oh my god, Steve, I am so sorry."

"It is okay. It was an accident." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss. "What happen in the dream?"

"That you were taken away when I needed you the most." She responded to him as she wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's try to get you some sleep." Steve said to her as they laid back down.

The next morning

Alyssa was laying in bed after not sleeping very well. Steve was sound asleep when she looked over at him. She smiled at him. She did not understand how blessed that she was that she was back with him and expecting their first child together.

Three weeks later

Steve and Alyssa were getting used to having a little bump on Alyssa. They were relaxing on this night since they did not have any cases or paperwork. They knew that really soon, they were going to find out the gender of their first baby.

"So what do you think that we will have?" Alyssa asked her husband.

"I think that it will be a little girl and she will be beautiful like her mother. She might have me wrapped around her finger like her mommy does." Steve responded to her.

"Yeah me too but a part of me thinks that it's a little boy." She responded to her husband as he gave her a kiss.

"We will have to wait and find out." Steve said to her as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you have a great week and make sure that you leave a review.


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: I can not believe that we are about to reach four months since starting this storyline. I hope that you love chapter 16. There was good news that was released on Saturday afternoon that Hawaii Five 0 was renewed for the seventh season. I am glad that they did not make us wait like they did last year.

Author's response to reviews:

Guest #1 (Chapter 14): relaxing what? Are you trying to say relaxing night? Thank you for your review.

Guest #2 (Chapter 15): I know there was a lot of hard times for Steve and Alyssa. Thank you for your review!

Guest #3 (Chapter 15): Thank you for your review. It is finally Thursday!

Guest #4 (Chapter 15): Yes it is! Thank you for your review!

Aquababy58: We will have to wait and see. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 16

Steve and Alyssa rushed to the headquarters to make sure that she stayed safe.

"When are we ever going to be normal?" Alyssa asked her husband.

"I don't know if we would call what we have normal but as long as you are by my side then we will be normal." Steve responded to her right as he wrapped his arms around her.

Danny and Chin walked into the room to find Steve with Alyssa. They had information about what was going on.

"it is her ex-boyfriend that is going after her." Chin revealed to them.

"Do we have an address?" Steve asked his friend.

"Yeah." Danny responded to him.

Steve walked into the main area to find Kono sitting there. He asked her to stay with his wife to make sure that she stayed safe. Steve walked back into his office and gave her a small kiss goodbye.

Steve managed to get to the man that was going after his wife. Steve walked into the headquarters to find Alyssa and Kono talking.

"hey girls, what are we talking about?" Steve asked the girls.

"nothing but the baby." She said to him as he gave her a small kiss.

"are you ready to go home?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah babe." she responded to him as she gave her husband a small smile.

Steve and Alyssa headed home to spend the rest of the night together. Steve made a fabulous dinner for him and Alyssa to enjoy. They were getting closer to find out the gender of their baby.

They were sitting on the couch watching Nine Months. Steve could not believe that she was making him watch this.

"Babe, this is torture!" Steve said to her.

"No it is not. This is what we have to look forward to when the baby comes." Alyssa said to her husband.

"I can not wait for the baby to come but this is annoying." Steve responded to her. "I am very tired and want to go to bed."

"Okay. Good night love." Alyssa revealed to her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you." Steve said to her before going to bed.

The next morning

Steve and Alyssa got ready for their big appointment. They were going to find out the gender of their first baby.

"Are you nervous about finding out?" Steve asked her.

"A little bit but I really hope that we are having a baby girl. I would love to see you wrapped around her finger." She responded to him.

They got in the car together and headed for the doctors office. Steve gave his wife a small kiss before they were getting ready to find out.

They found out that they are going to baby girl. Steve was so super excited that he was going to have a little girl.

Steve and Alyssa were excited to have a baby girl. They revealed the gender to the team. They were super excited about the baby girl. Steve had his arms around his girls.

"I love my girls." Steve said to her as he gives her a kiss.

About a week later

Steve and Danny were enjoying some boy time. He could not believe that he was going to have two girls at home. His wife and daughter were his life.

"Still thinking about your girls?" Danny asked his friend.

"Yeah." Steve responded to him

32 weeks pregnant

Steve and Alyssa were getting closer to their due date. Steve gave her a small smile when he saw her come down the stairs.

"I can not wait for our baby to be born." Alyssa said to her husband.

"Babe, it will be soon. We just have eight more weeks until the due date." Steve responded to his wife as he gave her a kiss.

"You know as soon as the baby gets here, we won't be able to sleep through the night." Alyssa responded to her husband with a smile.

Steve heard his phone ring and knew that it was work. He groan that he was having to go to work.

"Babe, I will see you later tonight. I love you." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you too." Alyssa responded to her husband as he gave her another kiss.

"I will see you tonight." Steve responded to her as he gave her another kiss.

"Babe, go." Alyssa said as she headed upstairs to get ready for work.

Steve had finally got home after a long and hard case. The whole time, he just wanted to be with his girls. Alyssa was eight weeks from her due date which meant that they had about seven to ten weeks until the baby was born.

Author Note: It is time to end this chapter. I hope that you make sure that you review and I will see you next week for the next chapter. We have another four weeks until the final chapter. I am planning to take a little break here in May 2016! I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note: Happy April Fool's day! I do not understand why we try to fool each other once a year. I can't believe that we only have three more chapters left. I am hoping to get at least three more chapters!

Author's response to reviews:

Ilse23: Thank you for your review.

Aquababy58: It will either be in either chapter 18 or 19. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 17

Alyssa was now 38 weeks pregnant with their first child. They were working on the name for her but haven't had the best of luck because he kept getting called to work. This evening was no different. Steve had come home for about twenty minutes to get something to eat and new pair of clothes.

"Hey babe." Steve said to her as he walked into the house and gave her a small kiss. "It smells really good."

"Thank you babe." She responded to him as he gave her a small kiss again.

Steve was home for about twenty minutes before leaving for work again. She stayed up for a few more hours before heading to bed. She texted her husband to tell him that she was going to bed and that she loved him. He responded back that he will see her in the morning and that he love his girls.

The next morning

Alyssa had woke up and climbed out of bed. She walked down the stairs and found her sleeping husband on the couch. She pulled on of the blankets from the back of the couch and laid it on him. She felt so bad that he had been working almost everyday with little to no sleep. She knew that she needed sleep. Danny finally came to the house to find Steve sleeping around noon. He walked out of the house to the backyard to find Alyssa reading a book.

"How is that baby girl doing? I see that her father is sound asleep." Danny said to her.

"She is doing good. Steve is really tried right now. He just needs sleep. I probably won't let him sleep for that much long because if he does he won't sleep tonight." She responded to him with a smile.

Steve woke up around 3pm and looked around to find Alyssa getting some chores done. He sat up and took the blanket off of him. He got out of the couch and started to move towards her.

"Hey babe." Steve revealed to her as he looked at the clock to find out what time it was. He figured that the minute he saw it was three in the afternoon. "Thank you for letting me sleep."

"You are welcome. I figured that you needed to check up on your sleep after a few days of not sleeping." She responded to him.

"I got sleep but it was only naps on the couch at work. We both know that it is not comfortable to sleep on." Steve responded to her with a smile.

"I am just glad that you are getting the rest that you need to get. You know that we are not going to get enough sleep when she is here." She responded to him.

"Yeah I know." Steve said to her as he went to head into the kitchen. She knew that her husband was hungry.

Alyssa and Steve ended up spending a few hours together before heading to bed. Steve wanted to make sure that he was not going to sleep all day again tomorrow. He knew that his body was just trying to get him back on a good amount of sleep.

It was Sunday morning, Steve and Alyssa were heading to the Shrimp truck to meet with the team. Alyssa knew that their family was going to asked about the baby's name. They were still unable to pick the baby's name. They were thinking about naming her Allie or Natalie but still had not picked a name.

"So we need to figure out the name of her before the team asked about it." Alyssa said to her husband.

"I know and we will figure out what her name will be before she is born." Steve said as he gave her a small smile.

They finally got to the shrimp truck and sat down with the team. They were excited about the new baby and now they were getting ready to welcome her. Steve knew that the boys would love the baby girl.

"So any name for her?" Danny asked him

"Not yet. We are working on it. We might have her name by the time that she is born." Steve said to him.

They spent about an hour with the group before heading to Diamond Head. Steve knew that there was a chance that she was not going to make it to the top of the head.

"Steve, this is a good way to start my labor." Alyssa revealed to her husband as he took her hand.

"Babe, I know that we are not going to make it to the top and that is okay. I am not expecting to make it to the top." Steve said to her.

They started up and Alyssa's labor started to pick up a little more. They made it to the car and on the way to the hospital. Steve did not see the on coming car before it hit them. Steve and Alyssa knew that they needed to get to the hospital before it was too late.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that today is April 1st and that means that it is time to start writing for next week. Please make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: I ended up bruising the inside of my finger and could barely type for three days. Today it is feeling a lot better and I can actually move it. Please make sure that you check out my twitter for updates that will get in the way! We only have two more chapters.

Author's response reviews:

Ilse23 (Chapter 16): I am glad that you like this new chapter. Thank you for your review.

Ilse23 (Chapter 17): You will have to wait and find out in the upcoming chapters. Thank you for your review.

Aquababy58: Sorry about the wait. Life got in the way. Not everything is sun shine and butterflies. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 18

Steve and Alyssa were fine after the car accident. Steve got out of the truck and check to find that it was just a bumper accident. He walked over to check on the other driver to find that he was okay too. Steve talked to him for a few minutes and let him off with a warning. Steve walked back over to Alyssa and headed to the hospital. The baby was born after 24 hours of labor. They had picked her name and it was Allie Jane. Something about her made them feel that Allie was a better choice for their daughter than Natalie. Alyssa was watching her husband with their daughter.

"So how are you going to tell your mom about Allie?" She asked her husband.

"I don't know how I am going to tell her when I don't know where she is at. I really hope that she has a great life but it is not going to be with me or my family. You and Allie are my life and she is just my mother in form only." Steve said to her.

"Steve, I know that your mom has done a lot of things that are not good but I know that you love her. She is your mother. Steve give her a chance to be in your life if she ever comes back." She responded to him as the rest of the team walked into the room.

"We will finished this later." Steve said to her as he gave his team a smile.

"Oh, I want to hold her." Danny responded to his friend as he went for the baby. "Did you finally pick a name for her?"

"We did. We decided to name her Allie Jane McGarrett." Steve said to his friend as Allie started to cry the minute that Danny held her. Steve walked over to his friend and took his daughter to give back to his wife. He grabbed her a blanket to cover her and the baby.

Allie and Alyssa were released to go home. Steve was given two weeks off of work to help out with their new adventure. Alyssa made sure that Steve was still getting enough sleep to work if needed.

Two weeks later

Steve was going back to work for the first time in about two weeks. They had not a chance to talk about Doris. They had both Steve's sister and Alyssa's family over to see baby Allie. Steve's alarm went off and knew that he had to wake up before the alarm woke up Allie. Steve gave his wife a small kiss before getting out of bed. Truth was that he did not want to leave his girls. He took his shower and got ready to work. He walked out of the bathroom to find Alyssa feeding Allie. He gave both the girls a kiss before leaving.

Steve got to work to find Danny waiting for him. Danny knew that his friend was missing his wife and child.

Steve and the team got the case and then headed home. He was so happy to go home and be with the girls. Steve walked into the house to find that the girls not in the house. He went to go check outside and found them sitting on the deck.

"Hey babe." Steve greeted his wife. He went over to check on Allie and saw that she was not eating. "You want to come see Daddy."

Alyssa handed him Allie and smiled as he sat down. Allie was turning into a daddy's girl which she loved seeing her husband. They were so cute together.

Three months old

Steve and Alyssa had adjusted to parenthood very well. Their marriage was going really good. Danny had managed to convinced them to have a date night which Steve agree to it. Alyssa and Allie were waiting for Steve to come home one night. Steve finally got home after twenty minutes later to find Alyssa nursing Allie.

"Hey you." Steve said to his wife.

"Hey babe." Alyssa responded to him.

"So when are we going on our date? Danny wants to know when he is going to watch her." Steve responded to her.

"I know." She responded to him. "I don't know if we are ready to go out without her."

"babe, it's okay to be nervous about leaving her but it is with Danny." Steve responded to her.

"I know that Danny would keep her safe but I think that she is to young to be watch by someone else." Alyssa said to him.

"But Danny is the one that should know how to take care of our baby girl. Just give him a chance. We need one on one time." Steve said to her with a small smile.

"Fine." Alyssa responded to him with a smile. "Why are you so fast to agree to this?"

"I was not at first. I am just like you wanting to spend time with this little one but you and I have not had that much time together since you returned to work." Steve responded to her with a smile.

Author Note: I can not believe that we only two more chapters until we are done with this storyline. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I do not know when the new chapter will be posted.


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note: It is time for a new chapter of this storyline. I can not believe that we are only one chapter away after finishing this one. I decided to put Happy Ever After on hold for a little bit until I can get some ideas for a new chapter. Fair warning that there is a lot of Danny and some of Rachel and Alyssa in this new chapter. I almost had the same chapter twice OPPS.

Author's response to reviews:

Aquababy58: I am pretty sure that I am done with the troubles between them. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if my last response was a little harsh but I was also in a little bit of pain. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 19

Steve took Allie over to Danny's house so he could watch her with Grace and Charlie. Steve did not understand what was going through his friend's mind when he agree to watch Allie but figured that it had something to do with Grace. She always wanted to spend time with Allie and since she had to split half of her time with her mom and the other half with her dad. It made sense that she would want some time with Allie.

"Hey are you excited about your date with Alyssa?" Danny asked his friend.

"Yeah I am. We have not had that much time together since Allie was born. Thank you so much." Steve responded to him.

"It was not problem. It was more Grace's idea then it was mine. She wanted to spend time with Allie and I said that I would talk to you about it." Danny responded to him.

"Oh so you are using my daughter to fill filled your daughter's wants. How is that fair to my baby girl?" Steve asked his friend. He was joking about that comment and Danny knew it. He was not upset. He actually wanted the girls to be close.

"She loves me and wants to spend time with me." Danny said to his friend with smile.

"You know that I had a hard time trying to convince Alyssa to let you have Allie." Steve responded to him.

"Yeah I knew that you would." Danny responded to him. "Alright it is time for you to go and you can come back tomorrow to get her."

"Okay have fun tonight." Steve responded to his friend.

Steve left Danny's house and headed back to the house. He knew that Alyssa should be almost done with getting ready for their date. He could not believe how different his life had changed in over year. He thought about how much the girls meant to him. He got to the house and walked inside to find her already to go. They left about ten minutes later to restaurant that they were going to.

"I love that we get to have some us time. We have not gotten the chance since we had Allie." Steve said to her as he gave her a kiss.

"Yeah me too." Alyssa responded to him as they pulled away from the kiss.

They enjoyed their dinner before they decided to walk on the beach. Steve loved being able to spending time with her. He hoped that this would not be the last time they got to do this.

Steve and Alyssa decided that it was time to go home. They ended up making love. Steve was really happy that they got to do this. He knew that Alyssa was happy about it too but he knew that she missed their daughter and so did he.

The next morning

Steve woke up at 7am and text Danny to see if he was awake and he was. Steve got up and got dress. He wanted to surprise her with their daughter being here when she woke up. He finally got to Danny's house to find Grace leaving with Rachel and Charlie.

"Looks like being new parents was hard on you and Alyssa so you dumped your daughter on Danny the same weekend that he had our kids." Rachel said to him coldly.

"We did not dump our daughter on Danny. He asked to give us alone time." Steve responded as Danny walked out with Allie. Steve took Allie out of Danny's arms and walked back to the truck with Danny in tow.

"What did she say?" Danny asked his friend.

"She said that we dumped Allie on you this weekend when we knew that you had the kids." Steve responded to him.

"That is bull and we both know it." Danny responded to him.

"How are things with her now?" Steve asked his friend.

"It is okay. We are trying to remain civil for the kids. They need that right now." Danny responded to him.

"Well I got to head back. I want to surprise Alyssa with Allie." Steve responded to his friend with a smile. "I will see you at work in about an hour."

"Yeah see you there." Danny responded to him.

Steve got back in to the truck and headed to the house. He pulled in to the driveway to find a car that he did not recognize in his driveway. He turned off the truck and got out himself and Allie.

He walked in to the house to find someone that he was not expecting to be there.

Author Note: I am not sure when the next chapter will be out but know that it will be the last chapter. I can not believe that we are finally at the last chapter. It has been almost five months since we started this storyline. Thank you for your reviews. I am so thankful for you guys. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: I am super excited about the new chapter. Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter which at the time that I am writing this there is none. This is the final chapter of this storyline. It is always a good thing to editing these storylines because I made a big oh-oh with the writing.

Fair warning: There might be a slight seeing with a person from Steve's past! I was going to write it with Joe but then changed my mind and wrote it with Catherine.

Author's response to reviews:

Aquababy58: You made your review just in time for the new chapter. I just finished editing it and I hope that you like this new chapter. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 20

Alyssa woke up to find that Steve was not in bed with her anymore. She figured that he had went to get Allie from Danny's house and should be back soon. She decided that it was time to get a shower and then get ready for the day. She heard knocking on their front door and was not expecting anyone to be here. She walked downstairs and opened the door to find Catherine standing there.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked Catherine.

"Yeah, I am here to see Steve." Catherine said to her. Catherine had heard that Steve was married now but she did not know who this lady was. "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that. I am Alyssa McGarrett. Steve is my husband. Who are you?" Alyssa responded to her.

"Catherine. Steve and I used to work together when he work in the Seals. Can I come in? I really need to talk to Steve." Catherine asked her.

"Sure, Steve went to go get our daughter from Danny's house and so he could be back soon." Alyssa responded to her. They had talked for a few minutes when Alyssa heard the truck pulled into the driveway. Not even three seconds later, Steve walked into the house with Allie.

"Hey babe, we are back." Steve said as he gave his wife a small kiss. "Hey Catherine."

"Hey Steve, I really need to talk to you about something that is very important but I need to talk to you alone." Catherine responded to him.

"I will leave you guys alone. She might need to get fed." Alyssa said as she took Allie from her husband's arms.

Steve walked for his wife and daughter to head upstairs. Steve knew that she would be gone for a little bit.

"So you want to tell me what is going on?" Steve asked her.

"I need your help. One of my friends were kidnapped by terrorists in another country. They contracted me and said that I had a week. The government won't help getting him out just yet. They said that they needed to be contracted." Catherine responded to him.

"Okay so what do you want me to do?" Steve asked her.

"I need you to come with me to save him. I know that it is bad timing because you have a family but I need your help." Catherine responded to him.

"I need to talk to Alyssa about it because it does affect her. When do you leave?" Steve asked his friend.

"The day after tomorrow." Catherine responded to him.

"I will let you know tomorrow morning." Steve responded to her.

"Okay, Well I am going to go." Catherine responded to him.

Steve waited for Catherine to leave before heading upstairs to talk to Alyssa. Before he got a chance to talk to her, his cell phone started to ring.

He figured that they had a new case to do. Steve talked to Duke for a few minutes before walking into Allie's room.

"I have to go. I need to talk to you about what Catherine wanted later on tonight when I get home." Steve said to her before giving her a small kiss.

"Okay. I love you. Please be safe." She responded to him.

"Love you too." Steve said to his wife. Steve went and got ready for work. He knew that he wanted to talk to Alyssa about what Catherine said. Steve finally got done with the case and headed home. He really hoped that Alyssa was still awake. He pulled into the driveway and smile when he saw Alyssa standing at the front door for him. He got out of the car and headed to her.

"We need to talk about what Catherine wanted this morning." Alyssa revealed to her husband.

"I know and I am really talk about it." Steve said to her as they headed to the back yard. Steve told her everything about what Catherine wanted.

"I really do not want you to go. Remember what happen when you went to help Jenna. I almost lost you for good because of it. What if it is a trap?" Alyssa said to her husband.

"I know. I have been thinking about that all day but there is apart of me that wants to trust that she would not do that to me." Steve responded to her.

Alyssa finally gave him the okay to go help Catherine. He did not know how long he would be gone but he really hated this. He had to miss a little bit of his daughter's life because of Catherine.

Two weeks later

Alyssa received word that Steve had been kidnapped by the same men that took Catherine's friend. She did not know when she would get him back. Just a few days after learning that her husband was kidnapped, she learned about his supposed death.

One year later

Alyssa never imaged that she would be celebrating her daughter's first birthday without her husband. The party was done and Alyssa was putting her daughter down for the night when she heard something down stairs. She walked over to her bedroom and grabbed the gun. She went downstairs and pointed it at the person.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Babe, you know who I am." He said as he turned around to face her. She could not believe that her husband was alive. She ran over him and wrapped her arms around him.

Author Note: I was happy to give them a much needed happy ending. I know that I said that there would be no more hard times but truth is that I wanted to go out with a bang with this storyline. Thank you all so much for your support. Be sure to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Come back to me will be up later this week. Make sure that you review if you want to see what happened to Steve during that 12 months.


End file.
